1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washer liquid heating apparatus, which is capable of heating washer liquid in a short period of time without affecting other electronic components of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with a wiper which cleans the windshield glass to ensure a clear view. Washer liquid is used in order to enhance the cleaning effect. The washer liquid is sprayed on the glass using a spray nozzle which is provided at a position around the wiper.
However, if the washer liquid is used in a cold winter, the washer liquid sprayed on the glass is problematic in that it does not effectively remove frost and impurities from the glass, but the washer liquid sprayed on the glass may freeze, thus frequently obstructing a driver's field of vision.
Therefore, in order to solve the problem, an apparatus for heating washer liquid has been used to preheat the washer liquid. As one example, there has been proposed an apparatus which is constructed so that a coolant having high temperature is circulated in a washer tank which stores washer liquid therein to primarily heat the washer liquid stored in the washer tank, and a small-sized heater is installed in a spray nozzle which sprays the washer liquid to secondarily heat the washer liquid. As another example, there has been proposed an apparatus which is constructed so that an additional washer liquid heater is installed between the washer tank and the spray nozzle to heat washer liquid before it is sprayed by the spray nozzle.
However, the former washer liquid heating apparatus is problematic in that it takes a long time to heat the washer liquid. The latter washer liquid heating apparatus is advantageous in that it can heat washer liquid in a short period of time, but is disadvantageous in that there is a danger of a fire and power consumption is high when the washer liquid is heated, thus negatively affecting other electronic components of a vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.